


The Challenge

by DearthofPain



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor 19 - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gang Bang, Ill update tags as i go, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Smut, So basically, Toys, face fucking, magnus gets fucked, un-betaed so tell me if there’s any mistakes, whoops kinda went crazy with the relationship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearthofPain/pseuds/DearthofPain
Summary: Magnus Chase has a datemate, very close friends, and a challenge.





	1. The Deal

It all started with a challenge.

Magnus Chase and his hallmates had made it a point to have a movie night every Friday. When they could, they would invite Samirah, Blitzen, and Hearthstone, but since Valhalla has updated its security, it took hours just to get in. And besides, they were usually busy. 

But since all of Floor 19 was dead, it was easy to clear their schedules for a quick movie. It was always super fun. 

Magnus felt lucky to have such close friends. Especially when they fucked…

He blushed and shook that thought out of his head. He was showering, but still didn’t want to risk suffering the indignity of showing up for the movie night with a boner. It would probably just be best to not think about the kinky shit he and his friends/fuckbuddies got up to. 

Magnus turned off the nice hot water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel.

“Boo!” Magnus screamed and fell at hearing the soft yell in his ear and the hands grabbing his sides. 

“What the fuck!” He sat up and looked up at the person who had sneaked up on him. Alex grinned wolfishly down at him. 

Magnus tried to catch his breath and cover his naked, wet body. He was sure that Alex appreciated the view. 

“You asshole,” He glared up at Alex. 

“Well, you’re the one who gave me permission to enter your room at any time,” Alex said, offering a hand to Magnus. 

“Oh, and by the way, he/him pronouns right now,” Magnus nodded, took his hand, and stood up. Alex smirked and traced his fingers down Magnus’s side. Magnus shivered and frowned, figuring out why he had been surprised like this. 

“I just got out of the shower. Couldn’t you have at least come in here earlier?” 

“You wanted me to cum in you?”

“Ah- wha? No! That- that’s not what I meant and you know it!” Alex placed his hands on Magnus’s hips and caressed his smooth skin and soft stomach. Magnus sighed involuntarily. 

“You feelin’ like a bottom right now?” Alex asked casually. Magnus leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. “Do you want to be wrecked? Do you wanna be ganged up on and fucked until you can’t talk because your voice is gone from screaming, and can’t walk because your tight little ass is so sore?” Alex reached down and stroked the blond’s half hard dick. Magnus blushed darkly. That image was… really kinky. 

“Fuck you,” Magnus said, a little annoyed. 

“You like it when I do that,” 

“I still need to get ready for movie night!” 

“What? We have like half an hour,” Magnus pointed at his watch on the sink counter, which he had taken off when getting in the shower. He grabbed it and showed the time to Alex. 

“See, we still have thirty minutes!” Alex hugged Magnus from behind. “I mean, we’ll be late, but that’s okay, right?” 

Magnus groaned. 

“You horny asshole,” He said as he “accidentally” brushed his ass over Alex’s clothed crotch. 

“Good one, but the only horny asshole I see around here is yours,” Alex said, pushing Magnus up against the marbled sink counter and bending him over. Magnus squirmed uncomfortably against the cool surface, and felt his hands grabbed and pinned behind his back. Alex pushed down slightly on the small of the wriggling boy, and he stilled. He was in the mood for being manhandled and pinned down, and he wondered if it was easy to tell. Alex grabbed lube from his back pocket. 

“Keep your hands there.” Magnus wiggled his fingers as the hand let go of his wrists, but didn’t move them. The green haired boy squirted the cool jelly on his slender fingers and slid his index finger to the knuckle into the blond’s puckered asshole. Magnus whimpered. “You okay?” Alex sounded so sweet and nice, but Magnus knew deep down, he was a sadist. 

“Yeah,” He whispered back. 

“Good.” Alex pressed down more, and crooked it. Magnus moaned. It felt so good, but he needed more. Alex fingered him slowly and carefully added another finger. He knew he was making embarrassing sounds, but he couldn’t muffle his noises with his hands. He just tried to bite his lips to quiet himself. Alex scissored him a while, and then stopped. 

Magnus could practically feel Alex’s smirk. 

“I bet you really like this, don’t you?” He asked in a raspy, smug voice. Magnus pushed back into the teasing boy’s fingers, trying to get some of that sweet stimulation. Alex tsked and removed his fingers. 

“Wha- no! Don’t stop!” Magnus asked desperately. He felt weird with the sudden emptiness. 

“I asked you a question, Maggie,” Magnus turned around and gave his best death glare. It only earned him a slap on the ass. “Don’t be like that, baby. Be a good boy for me,” That asshole! Alex knew that he couldn’t function when he was called that! But at the same time… he did want to be a good boy. 

“Sorry-sorry I just-I just, yeah. It d-does feel really good,” He stuttered. Alex chuckled. Magnus could feel his cheeks heat and knew his whole face must be red. He jumped when he was smacked on his ass again, in the same spot. It stung. 

“That’s more like it,” Magnus hated how smug that asshole sounded. Jeez. Next time he topped he would definitely give Alex a taste of his own medicine. But for now, he was happy when that asshole started fingering him again. 

He saw spots when Alex finally pressed hard into his sweet spot. That asshole was such a tease. 

“Hurry uuuupp…” He felt Alex lean down and kiss his neck. 

“Fine,” Magnus gasped at a sudden intrusion. 

Shit! It was the egg!! 

The egg was small but powerful. He only had used it twice, but both times he hardly lasted, because Alex made him keep it in for an entire day. He had to go on with his normal activities and pretend that there wasn’t a vibrating egg shaped toy in his ass. The worst part was that Alex turned it off and on and changed the intensity at total random, often when he was in the middle of speaking, or walking, or eating...

All at once, he knew exactly why Alex had decided to fuck him right before movie night. 

“I’m going to offer you a deal.” Alex turned the egg on. Magnus inhaled sharply and gasped. It was so much! He couldn’t do this. “So, here’s the challenge. We’re going to go to the movie night fashionably late. You are going to have the egg up your ass. I’ll hide the remote and tease you with throughout the night. By the end of the movie, we’ll see if no one notices. If they don’t, you can top tomorrow.” Magnus nodded dizzily. That sounded good. 

“However…” Alex paused and upped the intensity of the toy to the highest level. Magnus moaned loudly and tried to hump the counter. “If anyone notices there’s something off- well, first we’ll probably have a gangbang type thing, but after that I think that for five days, starting tomorrow, we’ll each get a day to do whatever we want with you.” Magnus came with a scream. Alex sighed and turned off the toy. 

“Do you think you can do it?” Magnus could hardly remember what had just been offered, but he thought for a moment and it came to him. He panted and collected his thoughts. Alex waited patiently. 

“So you’ll… do whatever you want to me for five days?” He asked after a minute or so.

“I was think each of us, that is, me, TJ, Halfborn and Mallory could each have a day with you. And you would, obviously, sub. On the last day we can all share or whatever, and decide if you get a reward,” Alex picked up the discarded towel from the floor and made Magnus stand up and sit on the counter, trying not to put too much pressure on the spot where Alex had spanked him. He breathed deeply and tried his damned hardest to think when Alex wiped away his cum. 

“Uh- mm, um… what would the… ‘reward’ be?” He asked, breathlessly. 

“Whatever you want,” Alex said. 

“Could I top?” 

“Absolutely,” Score! Finally. If he won and no one noticed the egg- or his reactions to it- then he could top. And if he lost, well, he’d just have to be good for five days while getting dommed by his friends, and then he could top! 

“Okay,” Magnus said. Alex smiled, and flicked the switch on the remote. Magnus gasped and fell forward into Alex’s arms. He was still still sensitive from his orgasm so the vibrations seemed twice as powerful. The pleasure bordered on painful, and he begged almost incoherently for Alex to turn it off. He sighed in relief when it did. 

“It’s a deal,” Alex helped Magnus slide down from the countertop and change into clothes. Alex still had a boner. 

“Do you want help with that?” Magnus asked, glancing down. 

“Huh? Oh- no, it’s fine,” Magnus nodded and grabbed his watch. 

“Oh, shit! They must be waiting for us!” Without bothering to fix his hair, he rushed out, pulling Alex with him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus... loses the bet. Wholeheartedly.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip. Alex looked over at him and winked. Magnus punched him. 

Alex chuckled quietly and turned back to the movie. 

They were watching some old black and white film that Magnus couldn’t care to remember the name of. He couldn’t exactly focus on it. He was distracted by the pulses of pleasure traveling through his body, increasing and decreasing randomly. Alex had been so kind as to only stick to the lower settings, but on the other hand, hadn’t given Magnus any break. He felt overstimulated from the constant pressure on his sensitive inner walls. His erection was painful. It was lucky that there was a blanket. 

He blinked slowly and sighed. Magnus was so lost in thought about the consistent pleasure- someone was bound to notice something off. Abruptly, everyone in the room started laughing. Something had just happened on screen- but Magnus hadn’t laughed. Oh no!

Mallory looked up from her spot right next to the couch. TJ looked down from his perch on the armrest. Halfborn glanced at him next to Mallory, and Alex smiled widely. 

Oh no.

“What’s wrong, Magnus?” He asked innocently. That fucking, goddamn, shiteating grin- 

“Nothing! I’m fine, I swear!”

“You shouldn’t swear, it’s un-Christian,” Mallory joked. 

“Yeah, well fuck you!” Halfborn shouted.

“How about you fuck yourself!” Mallory responded before tackling him. Good, a distraction. Alex thought it was a perfect opportunity to up the intensity. 

“Iiuuh-,” The blond whined a little, and yelped when he felt someone tug at his hair. Everyone stared at Magnus again. 

“Alex!” 

“That’s my name, babe,” 

“Don’t do tha- ow! That hurt!” Alex leaned in.

“But you like it when it hurts,” Soft and sexy, he murmured just loud enough for their friends to hear. No one was watching the movie now. Magnus didn’t dare respond. 

“Aw, he looks so scared!” 

“Heh, what’re we gonna do to ‘im, Alex?” 

“Can we just watch the movie?”

“TJ, you wanna fuck him as much as we do,” 

“Fair enough,” 

Magnus whimpered. He wanted to win the bet- but he was so hard. He knew they would back off if he safeworded, but did he really want to?

He threw off the blanket and unzipped his pants. Alex laughed. 

“Wow, what an eager little slut. Were you just hard under that blanket the whole time?” Mallory grazed the blond’s still clothed dick with her knuckles, leaning over his shaking knees. 

“Tha-tha’s mean,” Magnus moaned as Alex turned the intensity of the vibe all the way up. There was no way now that they couldn’t hear it-

“Of course!” Halfborn looked delighted as he realized what was going on. He ripped Magnus’ pants and underwear off, leaving him exposed. His leaking dick and clenching, puckered hole stretched around the egg. Magnus whined when Alex’s grip in his hair tightened. 

“Well, what are you all waiting for? Let’s get rid of these unnecessary layers so we can take turns filling up his little cunt,”   
Alex said cheerfully. The three others were quick to do rip off their clothes. Alex simply unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. 

Magnus like how pretty Alex’s dick was. Cut, and pink. And a nice size. These thoughts kind of just floated around his brain. Hazy, and unfiltered.

He felt a finger breach his rim. 

“Uh-nngh!” He was panting, and imagining all the dirty things they were going to do to him. He wanted them to totally use him, and he knew they would deliver. 

Lewd slurping noises and stinging pressure on his pecs as Mallory lavished his nipples, while pinning him down to the couch. Alex joined her and sucked more hickeys into the helpless boy’s neck and collarbone. All of that was overwhelming on its own, but TJ and Halfborn were going to town on his aching hole. 

Magnus screamed as TJ firmly stroked his painfully hard dick at the same time that Halfborn had yanked the egg out. “Please, please please please fuck me, fuck! Don’t-don’t stop, please!” Magnus mumbled quietly, breathless and unable to think due to the constant pleasure. 

Mallory reclined Magnus back on the couch and positioned her thick, freckled thighs around his head. She lowered herself down, and the boy had enough experience with this to understand what to do. He trembled and licked her pussy, lapping at her clitoris. He was rewarded with a moan and saw her give TJ the go symbol. He bottomed out from the get-go, making Magnus scream and and Mallory sigh at the vibrations of her boy toy in her pussy. 

Magnus loves this. Completely giving the control over to the friends he trusted most? Being taken out of his head and de-stressing from the anxieties and pressures that came from being an einherji? That was the true meaning of Valhalla. God. It felt so good.

“Baby doll, can you help out Alex and I?” Halfborn grabbed Magnus’ hand and guided it towards his cock. Alex did the same, and Magnus was officially a fucktoy. The thought made him shudder and start vigorously stroking the two dicks in his hands and dig into the sour tasting slick of the pussy in his mouth.

Mallory came first, shakily removing herself from her position hovering over Magnus’ face. He still had massive amounts of slick, tears, and drool on his face. He doubled in volume, until Alex came around to replace Mal’s position, thrusting his dick into the sore ache of his throat. He choked. 

Mallory had apparently positioned herself at the foot of the couch again, finishing herself off again, staring at Magnus’ wrecked state. 

Halfborn came next, spilling seed all over the used boy. His timed strokes in the tight grip of Magnus’ calloused hand stuttered as he shot streaks of cum into the hand and over his stomach. 

The bearded man grumbled, satisfied, and sank into the couch cushion, choosing to look at Mallory. 

TJ came next, and Magnus gasped as well as he could with a dick in his mouth at the familiar feeling of warm cum filling him up. TJ grunted and rode out his orgasm. 

He smiled and rewarded Magnus with a few slow strokes of his neglected dick, before withdrawing and cuddling into Halfborn, smiling at the scene before him. 

Magnus was so desperate. Alex knew what facefucking did to him. He must have been planning this, getting the others to use him like a toy and then not even fucking him properly. He was still lost in the pleasure as he gagged and choked and drooled and moaned with his significant other’s cock in his mouth. It felt so dirty! And his throat was convulsing and resisting the rough pressure, even though Magnus had done this before- on multiple occasions. 

He knew Alex was a sadist at heart, and loved pushing Magnus to the brink. Edging him, overstimulating him, facefucking, spanking, the list of lewd things Alex did to him felt endless. It was a good thing Magnus loved it as much as his date-mate did. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, you look so pretty for me- always such a good little cocksleeve, such a good little whore for me baby-,” Magnus knew Alex was almost about to finish when he thrust in shallowly a couple times, and then pushed in all the way to make sure the sticky cum would get swallowed. And Magnus was a good boy, so he drank all of it. 

Magnus was still hard, and Alex was usually the one who really decided what happened to him. Alex caught his breath. 

“You- you asshole! Let me cum!” Magnus begged desperately, voice hoarse, his hips thrusting erratically into nothing, hoping for friction. He felt the cum on his face, his stomach, dripping out of his… cunt. He felt their eyes on him, enjoying this, like the perverts they were. “Please,” he whimpered. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you? So good for us,” Alex crooned. Magnus nodded and gasped comically when he felt fingers lightly brush his dick. 

“So- so good- please!” He heard laughter and realized he was squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Hmm, but you lost the bet~” Utter horror filled Magnus’ stomach. It must’ve shown in his face, bc he saw Alex laugh again. “Sorry, baby,” Magnus wailed, tears streaming down his face. He blurrily saw Mallory take out her phone and start recording. 

“Shh, shhh, baby, it’s okay. You’ll get to orgasm plenty of times tomorrow, I bet. You’re going to be with TJ aaaalllll day and you know how he likes to dress you up all pretty and make you cum over, and over, and over again.” TJ smiled sweetly and crawled over to kiss his tears away. Halfborn and Mallory joined them to console Magnus, whispering sweet nothings to him. He stopped crying and his erection went down a little bit. 

“C’mon, let’s get you washed up. You did so good, Magnus, you’re so beautiful,” Magnus purred at the praise, coming down from his previous distress. 

“Mm- love you… assholes,” he muttered. 

“We love you too, sweetheart, and you’re gonna be taken of so good tomorrow,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Feedback appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So Alex and Magnus are dating in this fic, but they are open and still have sex with the others on Floor 19.


End file.
